To date, a technique for holding an orientation of a substantially plate-shaped information processing apparatus having a display unit, by using a stand other than the apparatus, has been known.
The structure for holding an orientation of an apparatus is required to be used by users with enhanced convenience.
Therefore, an object of the present technique is to provide a holding structure that is capable of holding an orientation of an apparatus and is conveniently used.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the present technique has the following features.
A holding structure according to the embodiment is a holding structure that holds, when an apparatus is placed on a placement surface, an orientation of the apparatus. The holding structure includes: an axis portion; a body portion configured to be rotatable about the axis portion and to hold an orientation of the apparatus; and a stopping portion. The body portion is rotatable about the axis portion from a first position to a second position, and a part of the body portion contacts with the stopping portion at an intermediate rotational position during rotation of the body portion from the first position to the second position. The stopping portion stops rotation of the body portion in at least one direction.
In the above-described configuration, during rotation of the body portion for holding an orientation of the apparatus, a part of the body portion contacts with the stopping portion, and the rotation of the body portion is stopped by the stopping portion. Thus, unintended rotation of the body portion can be prevented, and an orientation of the apparatus can be stably held, whereby the holding structure can be used with enhanced convenience.
Furthermore, the axis portion may be disposed at an upper portion of the body portion. The body portion may include a support portion that extends from the axis portion to a lower end of the body portion and supports the apparatus, and a projection portion that projects from an upper end of the support portion and contacts with the stopping portion when the body portion rotates about the axis portion.
In the above-described configuration, rotation of the body portion can be stopped by the projection portion that extends in the upper end direction.
Furthermore, an angled portion may be provided at an end portion of the projection portion.
In the above-described configuration, since the angled portion is provided at the end portion of the projection portion, even when the body portion contacts with the stopping portion, the body portion can be easily rotated beyond the stopping portion.
Furthermore, a lower end portion of the body portion may contact with the placement surface when the apparatus is placed on the placement surface, and an angled portion may be provided at an upper end portion, opposite to the lower end portion, of the body portion.
In the above-described configuration, since the angled portion is provided at the upper end portion of the body portion, even when the body portion contacts with the stopping portion, the body portion can be easily rotated beyond the stopping portion.
Furthermore, an angled surface of the angled portion may be oriented toward the apparatus.
In the above-described configuration, since the surface of the angled portion is oriented toward the apparatus, in a case where the body portion contacts with the stopping portion when, for example, the body portion rotates from the first position to the second position, the body portion can be easily rotated.
Furthermore, an upper end portion of the body portion and a lower end portion of the stopping portion may be configured to contact with each other. The upper end portion of the body portion may move toward the apparatus when the body portion is rotated from the first position to the second position. The stopping portion may be bent or curved toward the apparatus at least at the lower end portion of the stopping portion.
In the above-described configuration, since the lower end portion of the stopping portion is bent toward the apparatus, a position at which the body portion and the stopping portion contact with each other can be closer to the apparatus, and the body portion can be stopped at a position closer to the apparatus.
Furthermore, a stopper portion may be provided at a lower end portion of the body portion. The stopper portion may be configured to contact with the placement surface when the body portion is rotated to the second position and the apparatus is placed on the placement surface, and the stopper portion may be formed from a material having a friction coefficient greater than the lower end portion of the body portion.
In the above-described configuration, since the stopper portion is provided at the lower end portion, of the body portion, with which the placement surface contacts, the body portion can be prevented from slipping relative to the placement surface.
Furthermore, the body portion may be in a closed state when the body portion is at the first position. The body portion may be in an opened state when the body portion is at the second position. The body portion may hold an orientation of the apparatus with respect to the placement surface when the body portion is rotated about the axis portion into the opened state. A rear surface of the body portion may be almost level with a rear surface of a housing of the apparatus when the body portion is in the closed state.
In the above-described configuration, the body portion is almost level with the rear surface of the housing of the apparatus when the body portion is in the closed state. In other words, when the body portion is in the closed state, the height of the body portion and the height of the rear surface, other than the body portion, of the housing of the apparatus are almost level with each other in the direction perpendicular to the rear surface of the housing, and a stepped portion is not formed in a boundary between the body portion and a portion, of the housing, other than the body portion.
Furthermore, the body portion may be in a closed state when the body portion is at the first position. The body portion may be in an opened state when the body portion is at the second position. The body portion may form a part of an outer surface of a housing of the apparatus when the body portion is in the closed state. A width, in a lateral direction, of the body portion may be less than a width, in the lateral direction, of the housing of the apparatus.
In the above-described configuration, by the body portion that is a part of the outer surface of the housing of the apparatus being rotated, an orientation of the apparatus can be held.
Furthermore, the axis portion may be a metal member.
In the above-described configuration, even when the body portion is repeatedly rotated, the axis portion can be prevented from being worn.
Furthermore, a lower end portion of the body portion may be configured to contact with the placement surface when the apparatus is placed on the placement surface. The lower end portion of the body portion may be bent or curved toward the apparatus.
In the above-described configuration, since the lower end portion of the body portion is bent or curved, the lower end portion of the body portion can be brought into contact with the placement surface at an angle closer to an angle perpendicular to the placement surface, whereby the body portion can be prevented from slipping relative to the placement surface.
Furthermore, a holder configured to engage with the stopping portion such that the holder and the stopping portion can separate from each other, may be provided. The stopping portion may be engaged with the holder and fixed to the apparatus.
In the above-described configuration, even when, for example, the stopping portion is worn due to repeated contact with the body portion, the stopping portion can be changed.
Furthermore, the holding structure may be provided in the apparatus.
In the above-described configuration, since the holding structure is provided in the rear surface of the apparatus, the orientation of the apparatus can be held without using a supporting device other than the apparatus.
Furthermore, the body portion may be in a closed state when the body portion is at the first position. The body portion may be in an opened state when the body portion is at the second position. The body portion may be configured to hold an orientation of the apparatus with respect to the placement surface when the body portion is in the opened state. At least one projection that is configured to engage with an engagement portion provided in the apparatus when the body portion is in the closed state may be provided on a rear side of the body portion.
In the above-described configuration, the body portion can be caused to engage with the apparatus when the body portion is in the closed state, and the closed state can be maintained.
Furthermore, an axis support configured to support the axis portion such that the axis portion is rotatable, may be provided, the axis portion may be fixed to the body portion, and a diameter of the axis support may be less than a diameter of the axis portion.
In the above-described configuration, since the diameter of the axis support is less than the diameter of the axis portion, when the body portion is rotated with a high force, the axis portion and the body portion are relatively easily detached from the axis support. Therefore, the holding structure and the apparatus can be prevented from being damaged.
Another embodiment is an apparatus including a holding structure for holding an orientation of the apparatus when the apparatus is placed on a placement surface. The apparatus includes: an axis portion; a body portion configured to be rotatable about the axis portion and to hold an orientation of the apparatus; and a stopping portion. The body portion is rotatable about the axis portion from a first position to a second position, and a part of the body portion contacts with the stopping portion at an intermediate rotational position during rotation of the body portion from the first position to the second position. The stopping portion stops rotation of the body portion in at least one direction.
Another embodiment is a holding structure that is configured to support an apparatus that is placed on a placement surface in a predetermined orientation. The holding structure includes a body and a hinge. The body includes a retaining structure adjacent a first end, the retaining structure including: a first central portion that is straight except adjacent a screw hole that is laterally centered on the first central portion; two first lateral straight portions that are at opposed ends of and perpendicular to the first central portion and extending away from the first central portion towards the first end, and two first curved portions that connect the two first lateral straight portions to the first central portion. The hinge structure includes: a second central portion that is straight; two second lateral straight portions that are at opposed ends of the second central portion and that are perpendicular to the second central portion and that extend away from the second central portion towards the first end; two second curved portions that connect the two second lateral straight portions to the second central portion; and a first projection and a second projection extending from respective ones of the two second lateral straight portions and extending along an axis that is parallel to the second central portion, the first projection and the second projection projecting outward from the hinge structure in opposite directions, in which the retaining structure and the hinge structure are each substantially U-shaped and the retaining structure is nested within the hinge structure.
Furthermore, a screw with a head is further provided, and the screw is retained in the screw hole, the head retains the hinge portion by covering part of the second central portion of the hinge portion, and a center of the head is on an opposite side of the first central portion from the second central portion.
Furthermore, the body further includes a second end opposite the first end, the second end is curved and includes two projections projecting from a radially interior side of the curve, and the projections are configured to be received in respective recesses of the apparatus to retain the holding structure against the apparatus in a closed state.
Furthermore, the first end includes a surface that is angled with respect to an overall length of the holding structure such that when the holding structure is rotated from a first position to a second position about the axis, the surface has an orientation in the second position that is orientated toward the apparatus.
Still another embodiment is a holding structure that holds, when an apparatus is placed on a placement surface, an orientation of the apparatus. The holding structure includes an axis portion and a body portion. The body portion is configured to be rotatable about the axis portion and to hold an orientation of the apparatus. The body portion is rotatable about the axis portion from a first position to a second position. A part of the body portion is configured to contact with a stopping portion of the apparatus at a position during rotation of the body portion from the first position to the second position, the stopping portion being configured to stop rotation of the body portion in at least one direction.
According to the embodiment, the holding structure that holds an orientation of the apparatus can be used with enhanced convenience.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.